1. Field
The present disclosure relates to engine exhaust systems. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to systems and methods for controlling an exhaust stream temperature in an engine exhaust system and controlling the regeneration of a particulate filter.
2. Description of Related Art
It is known to control the temperature within a particulate filter of a diesel engine exhaust system to regenerate the filter at a desired temperature. Known control systems for controlling the temperature may operate adequately under steady-state conditions. However, such systems may not provide acceptable control performance under various dynamic conditions, such as when engine speed and/or torque are dynamically changing.